


Castles in the Sand

by lintheamazon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintheamazon/pseuds/lintheamazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara contemplates the war and Shepard's role in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castles in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little stream of consciousness thing that I babbled out a few years ago and finally decided to post.

They're fighting a war that stretches back before the advent of any kind of sentient life, other than the Reapers, emerged. It returns unceasingly, like the tide, and Shepard can do her best to keep it at bay, she can pile up her assets into towers of sand, attempting to rise over her massive foe, but even castles crumble someday. Liara is not sure which fate is the lesser evil: surviving the battle with Shepard safe and sound, only to lose her to old age and be faced with mourning her bondmate for the millennium to follow, or to witness Shepard fall in the final battle, overwhelmed by the endless waves. She is honestly unable to say that she would not throw herself into the fray, hoping against hope that she could somehow save her love, even if it meant sacrificing herself to do so. Every castle begins with a foundation and, without that foundation, it would surely crumble. Shepard is that foundation and Liara will do her damnedest to see that she stands firm. 


End file.
